


Затеряться вместе

by mara333



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Amnesia, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Panic Attacks, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, good guy Brock Rumlow
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-23 13:41:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30056352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mara333/pseuds/mara333
Summary: Брок Рамлоу все тщательно спланировал. Его новая жизнь должна была начаться с побега с новыми документами и дома в самой глуши. Но около его машины появился Зимний Солдат, и все пошло не по плану.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Brock Rumlow, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	1. 5 апреля 2014 года

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Lost Together](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10932303) by [hjbender](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hjbender/pseuds/hjbender). 



> Слова и фразы, сказанные на русском, выделены курсивом

Брок с шумом вывалил на прилавок покупки. Коробка крекеров, восемь порционных упаковок детского питания, восемь литровых бутылок напитка с электролитами и упаковка маленьких коробочек с яблочным соком. Цифровой градусник, упаковка разноцветных трубочек для коктейля.  
Кассир, Кэти, если верить бейджу, посмотрела на него с глубоким сочувствием.  
\- Ох, и ваш тоже, да? – спросила она, начиная пробивать покупки.  
Брови Брока от удивления поднялись едва не до козырька невзрачной бейсболки.  
\- Что?  
\- Малыш заболел? - она провела по считывателю кодов очередной упаковкой. – Пару недель назад сама покупала то же самое, когда ребенок заболел. Видимо, сезонное.  
\- Ага. Наверное.  
\- Ну, если у вас то же, то обрадую: скоро пройдет, - продолжила Кэти, пока ее руки сноровисто делали свое дело. – Мой проболел неделю, но ему и до того нехорошо было. Если у вас с иммунитетом порядок, то можете поправиться быстрее.  
\- Боже, надеюсь, - сказал Брок, веря в каждое слово.  
Она уложила в пакет последний товар и подала все Броку. Он расплатился наличными и бросил сдачу в коробку для пожертвований. Кэти сочувственно улыбнулась.  
\- Держитесь, папаша.  
Брок слегка улыбнулся, кивнул в знак благодарности и быстро вышел через автоматически открывшиеся двери. На парковке он умерил шаги, ощущая себя как под прицелом рядом с камерами безопасности, мимо которых проходил. Любое быстрое движение могло привлечь ненужное внимание, и Брок не стал испытывать удачу. Хотя и сомневался, что кто-то догадается включить в поиск профиль того, кто официально считался мертвым. Ему просто нужно было поскорее убраться из Айовы. Он бы уже был на полпути в Южную Дакоту, если бы…  
Ладно, да, в последнее время на него свалилось много дерьма, с которым он не мог справиться, и едва успевал уворачиваться от ударов суки-судьбы.  
Его серебристый внедорожник с затемненными стеклами был припаркован в дальнем углу стоянки, укрытый от лишних глаз растущими рядом деревьями. Брок разблокировал двери и зашел со стороны пассажира, которая не только была прикрыта стволами деревьев, но и не попадала в обзор камер. Он открыл заднюю дверь.  
В свернувшейся на заднем сидении фигуре с трудом можно было узнать Зимнего Солдата. На нем была простая белая футболка и серые спортивные штаны, а сбившиеся в колтуны и пахнущие дешевым шампунем волосы, словно вуалью, скрывали лицо.   
Брок поставил пакет на пол между сиденьями и достал бутылку напитка с электролитами. Со щелчком отвинтил крышку и снял защитную пленку.  
\- Эй, проснулся?  
Тот согласно промычал.  
\- Давай, садись. Нельзя пить лежа.  
Брок покопался в пакете, пока не нашел трубочки для коктейля. Достал одну и воткнул в бутылку. Зимний не шевелился.  
\- Давай, Барнс. Не усложняй.  
Брок ждал минуту, другую, наконец, Зимний медленно сел. Тот, кто был Джеймсом Бьюкененом Барнсом, казался белее полотна и глядел в одну точку стеклянными глазами. А гримаса на лице давала понять, что он и сам пока не понял, чего хочет больше: поспать или проблеваться. Порезы на лице, которые еще вчера кровили, сегодня почти зажили.  
\- Вот, - Брок сунул ему под нос бутылку. – Пей.  
Едва понимающий, чего от него хотят, Зимний наклонил голову и поймал ртом соломинку. Он сделал несколько больших глотков, прежде чем отодвинуться.  
\- Скоро полегчает, - сказал Брок. – Всего полбутылки, давай. Тебе это нужно.  
Зимний скривился от боли и помотал головой. Сейчас он точно был похож на ребенка, проглотившего горькое лекарство.  
\- Живот, - пробормотал он, обхватив себя за талию металлической рукой, словно пытался спрятать больное место. – Нестабилен. Не хочу.  
Брови Брока снова подпрыгнули едва не до бейсболки. Это было что-то новенькое. Зимний впервые прямо отказался исполнять приказ. К лучшему или нет, но возможно, его разум понемногу возвращался. Если так, то долго ли еще Брок сможет управляться с тем, кому на убийство нужно меньше пяти секунд? И как прикажете быть с человеком, который катастрофически силен и также эмоционально неустойчив? Уж точно не лезть на рожон. Брок решил, что приказной тон и угрозы сейчас точно не к месту.  
Так что он медленно взобрался на сидение и сел рядом с Зимним. Снял кепку, чтобы тот лучше видел его лицо, и прислонился плечом к плечу. Он дал бывшему активу минутку, чтобы тот узнал его прикосновения и запах. И когда его не оттолкнули, Брок осторожно обнял Зимнего за плечи.  
\- Эй, Барнс, это я, Рамлоу.  
Боже, он ненавидел, как покорно прозвучал его голос. Брок даже не знал, что так умеет.  
\- Я здесь, чтобы позаботиться о тебе. Парень, тебе надо пить, иначе станет хуже. В тебе просто не осталось жидкости, ты всю ее вытошнил ночью. Знаю, сейчас так не кажется, но тебе это правда нужно. Давай, будь молодцом.  
Зимний открыл глаза и жалобно посмотрел на Брока.  
\- Мне жарко.  
Ну еще бы: у Брока рука вспотела от одного только прикосновения к его пылающему телу.  
\- Наверное, у тебя жар. И это еще одна причина, чтобы пить воду – она тебя охладит.  
Он снова поднес бутылку ко рту Зимнего.  
\- Там немного осталось. Пожалуйста.  
Пару мгновений Зимний сверлил бутылку взглядом, а потом все же снова обхватил губами соломинку и сделал несколько медленных глотков. Брока неприятно кольнуло осознание, что сейчас он и впрямь похож на няньку, которая с уговорами кормит ребенка. Он едва не рассмеялся, но побоялся вспугнуть Зимнего.  
Боже. Всего сорок восемь часов, и все его планы пошли коту под хвост. Он разрабатывал их последние полтора года, и ни при каких обстоятельствах не готовился стать сиделкой для девяностолетнего суперубийцы с поехавшей крышей. Брок откинулся на сиденье и вздохнул.  
Ситуация была, как в плохом анекдоте. Мертвец и призрак сидели на заднем сидении машины с поддельными номерами и полумиллионом долларов, спрятанных в металлическом кейсе под задним сидением. И от цели их отделяли тысячи миль.  
Черт. И как он докатился до этого?


	2. 24 часа назад

Брок скользнул на водительское сидение и захлопнул дверь. Кровь из пореза на лбу текла в левый глаз, но он этого пока не чувствовал. Он вообще пока не понял, остался ли у него глаз. Вся левая сторона: рука, бок, нога – была сплошным синяком под бесчисленными порезами и впившимся стеклянным крошевом. И кажется, пара ребер тоже не выдержала. Картину завершал толстый слой бетонной пыли, покрывавшей его с головы до ног, так что Брок сам себе напоминал смятый пончик с потеками кроваво-красного желе. Он бы первым поржал над таким сравнением, если бы не был напуган до усрачки.   
\- Черт, черт, черт, - бормотал он, заводя внедорожник.  
Руки дрожали от бешеной смеси шока, адреналина, злости и страха. А левая еще и слишком болела, так что пришлось держать руль одной рукой, выводя машину с парковки. Он так рванул с места, что покрышки завизжали, но даже этот резкий звук не перекрыл грохота сверху, который становился все громче.  
\- Вот черт, черт! – задыхаясь твердил Брок, вдавливая педаль газа в пол. Если он вскоре не позаботится о себе, то исчезнет не только из списка сотрудников Гидры. Брок едва вписывался в повороты, спеша покинуть подземный этаж, пока наконец не снес шлагбаум на выезде и не вылетел в весенний полдень. Он свернул налево и с ревом выехал на ведущую в город дорогу. В боковом зеркале в клубах дыма и пыли превращался в руины Трискелион.  
Господи Боже, а ведь он был на волоске! Еще бы чуть-чуть…  
Брок зубами стащил перчатку с левой руки и осторожно ощупал лицо. К счастью, глаз был на месте, но он потерял кусок брови, а щека и челюсть были порядком изрезаны. Ухо тоже было цело, да и в шею попало лишь пара мелких осколков. Ну, могло быть намного хуже. Не успей он свалить, пока этаж не превратился в огненный шар, сейчас был бы куда уродливее.  
Он выехал на Мемориальный мост Рузвельта, свернул на съезд на Вашингтон-Паркуэй и влился в поток машин, направлявшихся на север, вдоль Потомака.  
Не привлекать внимание, когда ведешь машину с полностью заплывшим глазом и больше похожий на фарш, и так-то сложно, а пытаться при этом еще и скрыться от слежки – задача не для каждого. Так что Брок осмотрелся, ища, чем можно смыть кровь с лица. Может, где завалялись бумажные полотенца или простые салфетки, но… ничего. Черт. Он ничего не нашел и в отделении для перчаток, а сломанные ребра намекнули ему, что тянуться туда вообще было плохой идеей.   
Он глянул в зеркало заднего вида, и да, сумка из тренажерки лежала за заднем сидении, как Кайя и обещала. Он мог бы достать рубашку и обтереть ею…  
Брок снова посмотрел вперед и увидел, как с лесистой обочины на дорогу шагнул мужчина (европеец, брюнет и плевать хотел на то, что творится вокруг) и оказался прямо у него на пути. Брок выругался и вдавил педаль тормоза обеими ногами. Внедорожник замер меньше чем в полуметре от незнакомца. Бронкс был суров с Броком, вот и он решил убедиться, что болван на дороге не забудет свой промах.  
У него были все причины включить аварийку, что Брок и сделал, прежде чем выбраться из машины. Он уже готовился выдать традиционное для таких случаев «Какого хрена, мужик?» или «Убирайся с дороги, говнюк», но не успел связать и двух слов, как шок пригвоздил его к месту.  
На дороге стоял Зимний Солдат. С мокрой черной униформы обильно капало, а он застывшим взглядом смотрел на что-то такое далекое, словно в другую галактику заглядывал. А пустое, отрешенное выражение на лице навевало воспоминания о неуклюжих зомби прямиком из фильма ужасов 50-х.  
Брок утер кровь с левого глаза и проморгался.  
\- Какого… Солдат? Ты что здесь делаешь? Где твое прикрытие?  
Тот повернул голову на его голос, но в глазах не было никакого выражения, кроме отголосков семидесяти лет боли. Видимо, его доведенный до полной прожарки мозг решил разом со всем покончить.  
Позади них кто-то нетерпеливо просигналил. Брок развернулся и взмахнул руками.  
\- Эй, отвали, чувак, видишь аварийку? Объезжай уже!  
Кажется, его вид произвел больший эффект, чем слова: водитель сдал назад и объехал их по встречной полосе, не забыв еще раз надавить на клаксон. Засранец.   
Брок снова повернулся к Зимнему и увидел, что тот давно вышел из ступора и уже открывает пассажирскую дверь.  
\- Эй, погоди-ка! Что ты… Нет, я не могу просто…  
Но тот уже забрался в салон и закрыл дверь.  
\- Да, блядь, почему нет-то. Поездочка в стиле Гидры. Супер, - сказал Брок уже самому себе и полез обратно в машину.  
Он снова набрал скорость, надеясь, что этот маленький инцидент не привлек слишком много внимания. Но скорее всего, зря: теперь повсюду были камеры. Черт бы побрал это всевидящее око государства.  
Брок соблюдал скоростной режим, чтобы не выделяться из потока других машин. Он глянул на актива, который вперился в бардачок невидящим взглядом. На щеке у Зимнего было несколько кровоточащих царапин, но других ран заметно не было. По крайней мере, внешне. Слегка вьющиеся от влаги волосы облепили лицо, вода из одежды быстро пропитывала сиденье, а в нос так и шибал застойный, болотный запах. Брок поморщился.  
\- Боже, воняешь, как мокрая помойка, - пробормотал он. – Что случилось, свалился в реку?  
Ответа не было. Брок решил, что одна из привычных команд может сработать и твердо сказал:  
\- Солдат, отчет о задании.  
Тот отреагировал: моргнул, словно просыпаясь, и нахмурился.  
\- Задание провалено. Я не смог устранить цель.  
Вот черт. Это все усложняло. Броку очень хотелось бы прожить остаток своих дней, не волнуясь, что у него за спиной вот-вот нарисуется суперсолдат с металлической рукой и ростом под сто девяносто сантиметров.  
\- Ты видел Капитана Роджерса? – спросил он. – Его последнее местоположение? Он был один?  
Актив вдруг скривился, и спокойствие на его лице вмиг скрылось под гримасой боли и страдания.   
\- С-стив, - возразил Зимний. – Его зовут Стив. Он мой д… друг. Я ранил его, но… Я не хотел, но все равно…  
Он посмотрел на свою металлическую руку.  
Брок не удивился бы, закричи сейчас Зимний по-русски и достань гранату, чтобы оставить от машины вместе с ними только воронку на дороге. Но тот не сделал ничего подобного, а заскулил, сжался и зарыдал, буквально вжавшись лицом в колени. Брок удивился и, если честно, испугался до чертиков.  
\- Эй. Возьми себя в руки, Солдат, - сказал он.  
Броку приходилось вертеть головой, чтобы наблюдать одним глазом одновременно и за дорогой, и за Зимним.  
\- Давай, поговори со мной. Что происходит?  
Он и сам понимал, что происходит. У актива случился сбой, а на этот случай у каждого куратора были четкие инструкции: стереть память и уложить в криокапсулу. Но Брок все равно спросил, надеясь, что вопрос отвлечет Зимнего от самоубийственных идей, которые вполне могли у него появиться.  
Но тот все рыдал. Громко, с душераздирающими стонами и сдавленными всхлипами. За 31 год среди военных Брок повидал немало сломленных солдат, но никогда еще не слышал, чтобы мужчина так плакал. Это было по-настоящему мучительно.  
\- Барнс, - сказал Брок мягко. – Эй, давай-ка, сядь прямо и продышись. Со Стивом все в порядке, ты же не устранил цель. Уверен, он не сердится на своего Баки…  
Брок понял, что зря использовал старое прозвище, когда Зимний зажал ладонями уши и натурально взвыл.  
\- Он так меня называл! Это было мое имя. Он знал, знал это, а я все равно его бил! Почему? Почему он мне позволил, он же…  
Брок левой рукой неловко потянулся к зиг зауэру в набедренной кобуре. Он был не в восторге от перспективы заляпать лобовое стекло мозгами поехавшего крышей Зимнего, но сегодня все шло по кривой. Сейчас он был готов на все, чтобы выжить, и если для этого придется убить Джеймса Барнса и выбросить труп в лесочке по пути, Брок переживет.  
Вообще-то, это будет даже милосердно, если так подумать. Любой видел, как страдает этот сломленный человек, и Брок уже ловил себя на этой мысли. Самой собой подразумевалось, что однажды стойкий оловянный солдатик Пирса окончательно сломается и именно Броку придется «позаботиться обо всем». Он сочувствовал Зимнему, правда, но вся жизнь у того была печальной историей с не менее печальным финалом. Что еще он мог сделать?  
«Извини, парень, что тебе не повезло, но у меня своя жизнь», - подумал Брок, слыша, как тот всхлипывает. «Я слишком долго и много работал, чтобы из-за тебя все похерить».  
И вдруг словно мягкий, но настойчивый палец ткнул во что-то маленькое и мягкое в груди Брока. Он убрал руку с кобуры и сильнее сжал руль правой рукой. В груди слегка отпустило, но ощущение полностью не исчезло. Вот хрень. Оставалось только надеяться, что это у него не совесть отросла. Слишком он был стар для этой гадости.


	3. Автострада

Зимний затих на подъезде к Вашингтону, который в Пенсильвании. Брок последние три часа успешно не замечал вздохи и всхлипывания с соседнего сидения – один из полезных навыков, усвоенных им в Гидре, - но осознал тишину, только когда ее нарушил мучительный стон. Он повернул голову и увидел, что Зимний прислонился виском к окну и уснул, свернувшись в клубок и обхватив себя руками. И дрожал на каждом вдохе.  
Брок на миг представил, как просто было бы дотянуться и нажать на ручку, открывая дверь, и просто позволить Зимнему безвольным мешком выпасть на загруженную машинами дорогу. Скорее всего он бы сразу попал под колеса той легковушки, что Брок обогнал пару минут назад. Легкая смерть, всего пара секунд ужаса и боли, и все – как во сне.  
Хреновая была идея. У Брока ничего не вышло бы не только из-за сломанных ребер, стеснявших движения. Не было гарантии, что даже под колесами машины Зимний умрет. И вот это было проблемой. Брок был тем еще мудаком, ублюдком высшего класса, безжалостным убийцей, но он не был садистом. Он предпочитал убивать быстро и чисто, без лишних страданий и шансов на выживание. Это была единственная крупица порядочности, что осталась у него с тех пор, как он служил в морской пехоте, и даже Гидра не смогла лишить Брока этого.   
Так что никаких маневров с дверью. Ладно. Но он все равно найдет способ избавиться от Зимнего. Нельзя было оставлять его рядом, Брок не хотел такого соседства, и плевать, что там с ним дальше будет. Он просто хотел, чтобы Зимний исчез, немедленно. Но устроить это было проблематично.  
Брок думал над решением этой и остальных своих проблем, а внедорожник безразлично пожирал мили, увозя их все дальше от столицы. Барнс, все так же дрожа, спал на пассажирском сидении, а солнце медленно катилось по небу, пока не скрылось за горизонтом.  
Через некоторое время свет фар выхватил из темноты красные и синие буквы приветствия для всех, кто въезжает в штат Огайо. Брок посмеялся бы над веселенькой надписью, но понял, что чертовски устал. Головная боль грозила вот-вот его прикончить наперегонки с жаждой, и казалось, что каждая мышца просто закаменела от боли. Кровь на голове и лице смешалась с бетонной пылью и засохла жесткой коркой, как клей. И сейчас он больше всего хотел вымыться, принять пару таблеток обезболивающего и отключиться на сутки. Скорее всего это останется недостижимой мечтой, но, черт возьми, он целый год жил мечтами, одной больше или меньше – какая разница?  
А всего за пару миль до выезда на шоссе И-70 Зимний внезапно проснулся, и его тут же вырвало себе под ноги. И под мерзкие звуки и чудовищное амбре Брок до скрипа сжал руль и зубы и решил: да пошло оно! Хватит с него и этого дня, и гребаной Гидры, и ублюдка с промытыми мозгами на соседнем сидении. Он просто не мог больше. Все. Финита.  
Брок свернул на поросшую травой обочину, за которой начинался лесок. Выключил фары и вытащил ключ из замка зажигания. В темноте стало отчетливее слышно, как Зимнего снова вырвало, как он мучительно сглотнул и застонал. Брок вышел из машины, обошел кругом и рванул пассажирскую дверь. Выволочь Зимнего из машины за живую руку было просто несмотря на вспыхнувшие болью ребра. Брок крепко взял его за плечи и повел качающегося и спотыкающегося бывшего актива вглубь поросшего кустарником леса.  
Там было темно, хоть глаз выколи, если не считать слабых вспышек света от проезжавших по дороге машин. Под ботинками хрустели сухие листья и ветки. Зимнего вдруг снова вырвало, и Брок решил, что они продвинулись достаточно. Он разжал хватку на чужих плечах и достал из кобуры пистолет.  
\- На колени, - начал было Брок, но Зимний и так упал на четвереньки, продолжая изливать на землю содержимое желудка.  
Звуки были отвратительные, но, кажется, между стонами и рваными вдохами Зимний умудрялся еще и плакать, что добавляло еще и жалостливую нотку в эту нелепую симфонию.  
Брок приставил ствол к затылку Зимнего и снял предохранитель. Промельк желтого света выхватил из темноты черную кожу куртки и каштановые волосы, отбросив на деревья ломаные тени.  
\- Стой спокойно, Солдат, скоро все закончится, - сказал Брок мягко, кладя палец на курок.  
Но «скоро» подошло и минуло, а Брок так и стоял, слушая, как Зимний кашляет в опавшую листву и стонет, словно раненное животное. Брок вдруг понял, что в полном злости и нетерпения порыве «застрелить и свалить» забыл об одной малости: куда денет труп. Если оставить его здесь, местные рано или поздно его найдут, и история о мертвеце с железной рукой точно попадет в новости. Гидра набросится на останки парня, как стая голодных стервятников, а когда разберет их по кусочкам, точно заинтересуется, а как актив туда попал? Кто его привез? Кто его убил?   
Нет, труп никак нельзя было просто бросить в лесу.  
Он мог бы взять его с собой, а уже на месте закопать или сжечь. Но, блин, ехать в одной машине с трупом до самой Монтаны? Да его один запах прикончит. А если, не дай бог, его тормознут копы? Конечно, он может и их пристрелить, но тогда его будут искать уже из-за этих трупов и все полицейские пяти штатов будут считать долгом сесть ему на хвост. Нет, перевозить труп было никак нельзя.  
Он несколько раз едва не нажал на курок, но в конце концов опустил пистолет. Нельзя было просто застрелить Зимнего Солдата. Но можно было бросить его на обочине, как ненужного питомца. И все равно он рано или поздно попадет к руки к Гидре, а те уж сумеют вырвать из него имя Брока, прожарив мозги. И тогда уже Брок станет кормом для червей, причем, будет иронично, если за ним пошлют Зимнего.  
Вывод был один: Зимний должен жить. Хотя бы пока они не доберутся до Монтаны. А уж потом Брок сможет сделать с ним все, что захочет. Кто знает, может, после долгого путешествия ему даже понравится этот парень.  
При этой мысли Брок с отвращением фыркнул.  
\- Ладно, Барнс, вставай, - сказал он, убирая ствол. – Идем.  
Тот не отреагировал, и Брок схватил его за правую руку. Зимнего трясло.  
\- Я сказал, подъем, блядь. Живо.  
Зимний, пошатываясь, встал.  
\- Ну, то-то же, - Брок похлопал его по обтянутому кожей плечу. – Возвращаемся в машину. Надо подыскать мотель.


	4. Мотель в стиле «Рот на замке»

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Слова и фразы, сказанные на русском, выделены курсивом.

Мотель назывался «Осень». Звучало, как заезженная шутка их сержанта-инструктора. А когда Брок открыл дверь в офис администрации, по глазам ударил взрыв красного и желтого, словно прожектор на десять миллионов ватт. Он поморщился от боли. Если бы осень была болезнью, у этого мотеля был бы смертельный случай. Каждую стену покрасили в свой оттенок желтого и украсили картинами с кленовыми листьями, ветряными мельницами и яркими осенними лесами. На стойке администратора теснились букеты из искусственных подсолнухов, керамические фигурки ухмыляющихся бурундуков и грибов. Это было похоже на какой-то психоделический ад на тему сбора урожая.  
Старый хиппи вышел из комнатки за стойкой и пристально посмотрел на Брока. Рамлоу понимал, что выглядит не просто растрепанным, а словно его танк переехал, и приготовился к неизбежному вопросу…  
\- Сколько?  
И это был не тот вопрос.  
\- Э… Один, - ответил Брок, не совсем понимаю, что имел в виду администратор: число людей, ночей или сколько комнат ему нужно. Одно он знал точно: он так устал, что ему было пофигу.  
\- Ладно. Распишитесь в книге, и я отдам ключ.  
\- Может, нужен задаток?  
\- Расчет при выезде. У нас тут все по старинке.  
Покачав головой в неверии, Брок взял карандаш и нацарапал в гостевой книге: «Бен Риккардо». Как только отложил карандаш, хиппи сунул ему ключ от комнаты. В качестве брелока к нему был приделан медный желудь размером с мяч для гольфа.  
\- Восьмая комната. Приятного отдыха.  
\- Спасибо, - сказал Брок, забирая тяжелую безделушку, и развернулся к выходу.  
\- Где служили? – ударило в спину, и он повернулся.  
\- В морской пехоте. Пятый полк. Во время войны в Персидском заливе.  
На бородатом лице хиппи появилась тень улыбки.  
\- Третий, - тот указал на себя большим пальцем. – Вьетнам.  
\- Да ладно, - Броку показалось, что он ухмыльнулся впервые за несколько недель. - Fortuna fortes juvat (Удача сопутствует храбрым).  
\- Верно, брат.  
Они кивнули друг другу и взяли под невидимый козырек. И Брок вышел на улицу, сопровождаемый звоном колокольчика на двери. Он пересек небольшую парковку и открыл заднюю дверь внедорожника. Стараясь беречь сломанные ребра, повесил на плечо спортивную сумку и сложил сидение, чтобы добраться до последней спинки. Обычно там был другой ряд сидений, но его машина отличалась от гражданских моделей. Вместо сидений в полу были сделаны отсеки для оружия и снаряжения. Но Броку все это теперь было не нужно. Он набрал шифр на кодовом замке и достал металлический кейс. Снова закрыл отсек и повернулся к темной фигуре на пассажирском сидении.  
\- Ладно, Солдат, выходи из машины. Идем.  
Зимний открыл дверь и медленно сполз на асфальт. Его заметно шатало, словно деревце под порывами ветра. Брок захлопнул двери, заблокировал машину и подошел к Зимнему. Пришлось взять его за металлическую руку.  
\- Сюда. Шевелись.  
Тот шагал неуклюже, взгляд опять стал отсутствующим. И врезался в спину Брока, когда он остановился, чтобы отрыть дверь номера. Брок развернулся и сердито его оттолкнул.  
\- Блядь, да ты проснешься уже? – рявкнул он. – Господи, что с тобой такое? Ты будто глупеешь с каждой минутой.  
Зимний ничего не ответил, только поднял на него пустой, безразличный взгляд. Брок покачал головой и распахнул дверь.  
\- Заходи давай, пока тебя никто не увидел.  
Зимний протопал мимо него, и Брок закрыл за ними дверь и только тогда включил свет. Номера были и близко не так ужасны, как офис администрации. Обстановка была немного безвкусной и не новой – мебель явно знала лучшие времена. Но здесь были кровати, душ и маленький холодильник, гудевший в углу, - а это все, что нужно было Броку. Он бросил сумку и кейс на пол, пока Зимний замер, как статуя, между кроватями.  
\- Говнище, а не день, - вздохнул Брок, направляясь в ванную.  
Он включил свет и скривился, увидев в зеркале свое отражение.  
\- Боже, выгляжу так, словно сдох еще в марте.  
Он подошел ближе к зеркалу и осмотрел лицо. За девять часов пути из столицы он сумел вытащить из левой щеки и скулы большинство осколков и частиц камня. Но совсем мелкое крошево могло быть еще внутри, потом все-таки придется выковырять их пинцетом. С опухолью вполне справятся лед и пара таблеток аспирина. А вот волосы на месте жуткого пореза на брови вряд ли снова вырастут, да и сам порез лучше будет заклеить пластырем. В его походной аптечке, что лежит в сумке, точно был пластырь, а может, даже…  
В гостиной что-то упало с глухим грохотом, и Брок рванут туда. Зимний неподвижно лежал на спине между кроватями.  
\- Блядь, да вы издеваетесь, - пробормотал Брок.  
Он присел около Зимнего и прижал пальцы к его шее: под холодной кожей пульсировала жилка. Брок оттянул ему веки: зрачки были разного размера, и Брок точно знал, что это не хорошо и обычно означало, что пострадал мозг. Но также знал, что сейчас ничем не может помочь Зимнему, но может привести в порядок себя.  
\- Ладно, - он слегка похлопал актива по обтянутой кожаным жилетом груди. – Ты тут полежи пока, отдохни. А я в душ. Без обид?  
Тишина в ответ.  
\- Так я и думал. Спасибо, приятель.  
Брок хмыкнул и пошел в ванную, стягивая рубашку через голову. Большую часть амуниции он скинул еще по дороге, так что теперь мог раздеться быстрее. И это было хорошо, потому что все болело и он не мог дождаться, когда окажется под душем.  
Брок скинул одежду пыльной кучей на пол и включил воду, поджидая, когда сойдет холодная. Он снова посмотрел на себя в зеркало: тело покрывала уродливая радуга синяков. Брок всегда был малость тщеславным по поводу своей внешности, но шрамы и рубцы его не пугали. Вообще, он ими даже малость гордился. И, по большому счету, больше всего переживал за лицо: при его-то работе он давно мог выглядеть, как монстр Франкенштейна. И было просто чудом, что этого до сих пор не произошло.  
Брок выглянул из двери ванной, проверяя Зимнего (еще в отключке, хорошо), и наконец встал под душ.  
В мире было мало вещей лучше, чем теплая вода, смывающая с тела грязь, так что Брок не сдержал довольного стона, когда голова и плечи оказались под теплыми струями. Он пару минут просто стоял не шевелясь, позволяя теплу проникать в уставшие, ноющие мышцы. Волосы намокли и облепили голову и лоб, челка начал лезть в глаза. Брок смотрел, как мутный поток, разбавленный грязью и его кровью, исчезает в сливном отверстии. Словно унося этот чертов бесконечный день, смывая все доказательства его существования в трубы прошлого.  
Ванная наполнилась паром, и Брок потерял счет времени. Пришлось дважды вымыть голову, пока в волосах не осталось засохшей крови. Да и сам он, кажется, вечность все намыливал и намыливал себя. Да и похрен, главное, что ему было приятно, и он уж точно заслужил долгий душ. Так что, когда он все-таки выключил воду, его кожа покраснела от горячей воды и трения. Брок отдернул душевую штору.  
\- Да твою ж мать!  
Перед зеркалом стоял Зимний, словно одетый в кожу мрачный жнец, и глядел на себя. Брок снял с крючка полотенце и обмотал бедра.  
\- Господи боже, Солдат, - рыкнул он, сходя с душевого поддона. – Повезло, что я не взял с собой ствол, а то был бы ты уже без башки. Ты можешь просто…  
\- _Мне приснился кошмар_ , - сказал Зимний, поворачиваясь к Броку.  
Тот невольно встретился взглядом с расширенными от ужаса глаза, блестевшими от навернувшихся слез.  
\- _Во мне был монстр, и он меня ел. Он заставил меня сделать… ужасное._  
\- Эй-эй, погоди, - перебил его Брок, взяв за плечи. – Я не так хорошо говорю на русском, парень. Переключайся на английский. _Английский, да?_  
Зимний выглядел растерянным и в конец несчастным. Он снова заговорил, но вместо привычной речи Брок опять услышал что-то непонятное на русском. Брок вздохнул и убрал с глаз мокрые волосы.  
\- Ладно, ладно, просто… Блядь, ты воняешь даже хуже, чем раньше, - сморщился он. – Просто разденься, пока я найду себе сменку, ладно? Одежду.  
Он показал на свою голую грудь, потом на кучу грязных вещей на полу.  
\- Одежду - долой. И - в душ. _Понимаешь?_  
Зимний неуверенно кивнул и начал расстегивать перекрещивающиеся на груди ремни амуниции. Брок проскользнул мимо него к выходу из ванной и, подхватив с пола сумку, бросил ее на кровать. Он не брал с собой много вещей, потому что планировал быстрый бросок из Вашингтона в Ливингстон, а не чертовы семейные каникулы. Но Зимнему все равно нужно было что-то надеть вместо его вонючего кожаного костюма.  
Брок откопал в сумке спортивные штаны с футболкой и отложил в сторону. Пока Зимнему сгодится и это. Следующими Брок достал джинсы, боксеры и черную рубашку для себя. Он сбросил полотенце и быстро оделся, не забыв использовать дезодорант. Боже, он почти чувствовал себя человеком.  
\- Эй, Барнс, ты там в порядке? – окликнул Брок.  
В ответ не донеслось ничего, кроме шорохов и скрипа кожи. Брок подошел к двери ванной и заглянул внутрь. Зимний расстегнул ремни нагрудной кобуры и взялся за вторую, но металлические пальцы двигались медленно и неуклюже. Было больше похоже на ребенка, который впервые сам расстегивает пуговицы.  
Брок провел ладонью по лицу и еще пару долгих мгновений наблюдал за бесплотными попытками Зимнего раздеться. А потом подошел ближе и махнул рукой.  
\- О боже, дай уже я. Если будешь так возиться, мы тут на неделю застрянем.  
Он ловко справился с застежками на жилете Зимнего, стянул с него мокрый кусок ткани и бросил к своим грязными вещам. Когда он взялся за ремень брюк, то решил, что просто соберет их тряпье в мусорный мешок и отнесет в машину. Когда приедут в Монтану, они просто все сожгут. Нельзя было оставлять такие улики где попало.  
Брок присел, чтобы развязать шнурки на ботинках Зимнего, все сильнее ощущая себя заботливым папашей, который раздевает ребенка перед купанием. Ну и дурацкий же день!  
\- Спорим, ты рад избавиться от этого дерьма, - сказал Брок, стягивая первый ботинок и берясь за второй.- Ты, наверное, месяцами не носил нормальную одежду. Солдат, подними ногу еще раз.  
Носки присоединились к неприглядной куче рядом с унитазом.  
Брок выпрямился и оказался буквально лицом к лицу с Зимним, и взгляд сам скользнул от широко открытых синих глаз к пухлым губам. Брок склонил для удобства голову и принялся расстегивать полевые штаны Зимнего. Тот вдруг заговорил мягким голосом, который никак не мог принадлежать самому опасному убийце в мире:  
\- _Ты сделаешь мне больно?_  
\- Парень, я же говорил, что не знаю русского. Я вырос в Бронксе, а не в чертовом Кремле. Если хочешь болтать, то лучше на матерном или на итальянском.  
Он стянул штаны с бедер Зимнего и понял, что на том нет белья. Ну конечно. Брок, отвернул голову, встал на одно колено, чтобы совсем снять в актива штаны, и так же неспешно выпрямился.  
\- Все. В душ. Живо, - твердо произнес он. – Пока я не засунул все это психопатство тебе в задницу. И нечего смотреть так, словно не понимаешь, что я говорю, и я в курсе, что ты знаешь, как управляться с кранами, так что вали уже.  
Зимний смотрит на душ, а потом снова на Брока. И все раздражение, нетерпение и досада, что бушевали внутри Брока, вдруг растворились, потому что Зимний посмотрел на него с той же отчаянной растерянностью, что и в хранилище банка. В тот день, когда встретил на мосту Стива Роджерса.  
В тот день, когда почти стал снова человеком.  
Под больным взглядом расширившихся глаз Зимнего Брок похолодел.  
\- Тебя не будут стирать, Солдат, - сказал он мягко. – Просто душ, чтобы вымыться. Я твой куратор, ты же мне веришь?  
Тот повел головой, словно сам не знал, кивать или нет.  
\- Ну и ладно, - Брок шагнул назад. – Вымойся. А я найду нам пожрать, когда выйдешь.


End file.
